Dancing
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Part Two The latest case has been tough on many in the SVU, a certain blonde haired ADA in particular. To help this Olivia invites Alex out dancing, hoping it won't come back to bite her in the end. A/O
1. Invite

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment

Pairing: Benson/Cabot

A/N: Part two of what I have now dubbed my "Actions" series. First part is "Running". Please comment and give feedback and you will be given cookies.

* * *

"Ah Detective good, maybe you can help me." Serena Southerland looked from Olivia to Alex then back, her sharp eyes glinting with something. Olivia wondered if she should be nervous.

"Serena," Alex said, a warning tone in her voice. But the older blonde ignored it, making the detective instantly regret her decision to come ask Alex if she wanted to go grab a drink. A tiff between the two feisty and obviously pissed blondes what not anyplace she wanted to find herself in the middle of.

"You see I've informed Alexandra that she's to take the next few days off. I believe that after this case she's earned it, wouldn't you agree?"

'_How the hell do I get myself into these messes?'_ Not looking at Alex, Olivia stared right at Serena and offered what she hoped was a confident nod. "Many of us have." _'Good, generalize it. Maybe she won't be as pissed.'_ A glance at glacial blue eyes told her the truth. _'Ah crap.'_

"Serena. I'm fine. And there's no need to bring Olivia into this. She has more important things to worry about."

"No, Serena's right," Olivia said, her uncertainty falling away in the light of her worry for her friend. "This has been one of the harder cases for you. I think harder then the Avery case. Take a night or two off, Alex. It won't kill you." Alex said nothing, only glaring silently at the detective.

'_Double crap.'_

"See, listen to her. Now I want you out of this building by 5 and do not want to see you until at least Monday. Good night ladies," She gave a nod of goodbye before turning on her heels and leaving. Silence stretched between the two, and it took everything for Olivia not to fidget.

"Well, since it seems I'm being thrown out of here, seems I need to get my stuff together." Alex's voice was even, but there was a tenseness under the words.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Olivia winced and moved to stand by Alex's chair. "Listen…we're not doing this to be mean. But you need this, Alex. You've been working just as hard, if not harder then us. You're close to this." Even though it was normally a rule that if one was close to a case they weren't allowed to work it, but a backlog on cases forced the blonde to persecute John LunDuvall, a man that she had considered an uncle, for child pornography. Olivia had seen the dark circles under dulled blue eyes, the deep lines around those same eyes and mouth that hadn't produced a smile since…well… _'Since that one morning in the park.'_ That had been two weeks ago. Though they hadn't done anything like that since their relationship had obviously changed. It wasn't anything very noticeable, just the occasional brush of a hand on a shoulder, or a sad smile shared between two friends going through hell and reaching out for comfort. "Come out with me tonight. We both need to unwind."

"I'm not really feeling up to running, Olivia."

"That's good, neither am I. Too cold out. I was thinking, dinner, drinking and dancing," Olivia put a smile on her face, waiting and hoping the blonde would accept. Deep down she knew she could be screwing herself over, but again it was worry for a friend and someone she cared about won out. "Come on Alex."

"Dinner, drinking and dancing. If you were a guy I'd swear you were asking me on a date," Her voice was still even, but the ice had begun to melt.

Olivia bit the inside of her lip to keep from commenting.

A deep sigh along with a nod was enough answer for Olivia who smiled wider. "All right. I'll go out. Do you want to meet some place or,"

"I'll pick ya up," Olivia said, realizing belatedly how that made this situation sound even more date-like. Ignoring that she plowed on, "What time do you want me over?"

"Well I'm pretty much done here so…six? That will give me enough time to shower and get ready. Is that alright?"

Everything besides shower had faded into the background, leaving Olivia's libido raging with thoughts of a shower slickened Alex, blonde hair hanging lose around bare,

"Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head slightly, cursing herself. "Yeah, sorry what?" She winced slightly at the less then articulate question.

"I asked if six would be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. And six will be good. Just give me your address so I know where to go."

Alex wrote it down on a sheet of paper and handed it over to the detective.

"Cool, I'll see you then." Olivia flashed a smile before leaving, wondering what exactly she had just gotten herself in to. _'Deep shit, that's what.'_


	2. Dinner In

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment

Pairing: Benson/Cabot

A/N: Part two of what I have now dubbed my "Actions" series. First part is "Running". Sorry for my taking so long to update. I've been fighting a cold for the past week and having three different cold medications in one's system makes writing kinda tricky lol. Thanks for the comments so far, ya'll have been really great. Anyways, as always please comment and enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Olivia pulled up to Alex's building a little before six and for a moment simply stared up at the tall building, wondering how tonight was going to go exactly. Her stomach was a mass of flutters. _'Oh get a grip Benson. It's just dinner with a friend.'_

_'A friend you'd defiantly like to get a -'_

_'NOPE! No more,'_ Olivia valiantly cut off her small voice, vowing to cut down on the time spent with Munch. _'That scarecrow in black is a bad influence on my head.' _She thought with a grumble before being startled out of her thoughts by a clearing throat. She turned to see the cabbie staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry right," Olivia quickly dug the cab fare out of her purse and paid the man before picking up the plastic bags and walking up to the door. She found the right button and hit it.

::Hello?::

"Hey Alex, it's Liv. Mind buzzing me in? Kinda cold out here."

::Oh course. Come on up.:: The blonde hung up and Olivia heard the door buzz, allowing her entrance. She walked to the elevator, not even going to try the stairs with the food in her arms while wearing heels. The delicious smells of fried rice, moo shoo and glass noodles wafted after the detective as she finally exited the elevator and made her way to Alex's apartment.

After knocking she only waited a few moments before the door opened and Olivia found herself rooted to the spot by the sight of the blonde in front of her. She was still dressed in the blouse and skirt from earlier, each looking slightly rumpled, but the long blonde hair was down with the ends curling up softly and Olivia found her fingers itching to run through them.

"Hey, you brought food?" A blonde eyebrow cocked in question.

"Very observant, Counselor," Olivia joked, earning a dry look from Alex, but the curling of full lips let Olivia know she wasn't in trouble.

"Come in," Alex stepped back and closed the door behind the brunette.

"I was on my way back to my apartment and had the sudden urge for take out. Hope that's okay."

"Sounds perfect. I feel…grungy right now," Alex said, her voice soft with confession and a hint of something more.

Olivia nodded in understanding, "Well how 'bout this. I'll set up the food and drinks, you go shower."

Alex gave a soft, thankful smile as she nodded, "Okay. Plates are in the cupboards above the sink, silverware is in the drawers next to the dishwasher."

"Got it, now shoo." Olivia made shooing motions with her free hands, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde as she moved down the hall. Olivia watched her go with a soft smile on her face. It was good to hear the blonde laugh again.

_'The night's starting off on the right foot.'_ Olivia thought with a silly grin, then quickly knocked on a near by piece of wood. _'Knowing my luck. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.'_ Shrugging Olivia set the food down on the table she set about getting the food ready. About twenty minutes later she was sipping on a glass of water as Alex came padding out, dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweater, her hair hanging in damp curls around her head.

"I figured I'd eat now and get dressed later. Is that okay?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "No rushing. Neither of us has to work tomorrow so I've got no problem." Besides it would give her a chance to witness a very rare sight, a cute and not done up Alexandra Cabot.

Alex gave a soft smile and sat down across from Olivia, reaching for her plate. The two talked for a little bit, discussing books, music, even the weather, but always careful to avoid anything related to work. Olivia especially was careful, she now had a front row seat to the dark shadows that passed sporadically behind the blonde's blue eyes and was trying valiantly to figure out someway to get rid of them, but unfortunately not much was coming up.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm very hungry," Alex said after a few minutes of pushing the food around on her plate.

"It's cool, this wasn't their best stuff anyway. You wanna just go ahead and get ready while I clean up?" Olivia asked while standing.

Alex nodded as she stood as well. She came around the table and placed a hand on Olivia's arm. "Thanks, Liv."

"No problem," Olivia said, smiling warmly as she watched the blonde turn and walk back to the bathroom. Brown eyes dulled slightly with worry before the detective began to busy herself with putting away the mostly uneatten dinner.


	3. Night Out

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment

Pairing: Benson/Cabot

A/N: Part two of what I have now dubbed my "Actions" series. First part is "Running". Please comment and give feedback and you will be given cookies. This is the final chapter of this little piece. Hope ya'll have liked the story so far and please, comment and critique. If something in my medicated writing is off, do tell lol Later! And Happy New Year!

* * *

They entered the bar and made their way over to a nearby table.

"I've never even heard of this place," Alex said as she looked around the dim interior. Warm, honey wood stretched the length of the floor with a long bar stretched half the length of the wall opposite the door.

At the moment the dance floor was a buzz with bodies, everyone moving and writhing to the pumping beat being piped out from the speakers.

"Can I get you two anything?" A waitress asked when she came to stand next to the table, her voice pitching to be heard over the music.

"Sam Adams Lager," Olivia said without looking at the menu, having been here so often before. Alex took a bit long before finally ordering a glass of wine.

Once they were left alone again Olivia took a moment to study her date, _'Guest! Company! Do not think date like that or you'll do something stupid!'_

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts she turned her attention briefly to the blonde, trying hard not to be caught but Alex's attention was elsewhere. She took in the golden hair that flashed platinum in the shifting light, the smooth, aristocratic profile and keen blue eyes that seemed to stare off at nothing. But through her perusal Olivia also noticed the tightening around her eyes and jaw and the fidgety hands.

Reaching over Olivia placed a hand on the blonde's, watching her physically start. Leaning close she spoke close to the pink ear so she was heard easier, "Relax. When you come here you leave everything at the door; Lunduvall, SVU, all that. You're not an ADA, I'm not a cop, we're just two friends having a good time."

Blue eyes studied her for a moment before dropping to the tabletop in front of her. A sigh escaped the blonde before the head bobbed up and down. "Sorry I know I'm probably not great company."

"I've had worse…company," Olivia smirked, grimacing mentally at her own close screw up.

'_DATE?! Were you about to say date, Detective?'_ She pushed away the snide voice and watched as a small smile formed on the ADA's lips.

The two separated when the waitress returned and set their drinks in front of them. Olivia took a sip, forcing herself not to take a longer pull lest she reveal her nerves. She was surprised thought when Alex decided to hide no such thing and almost half the wine was gone in one gulp.

"Alex?"

The blonde shot her a smile that was beginning to look slightly glazed. _'She didn't have much for dinner, best watch her drinking.'_ Olivia thought as she began to get the feeling Alex wasn't going to pay attention to her consumption.

"I'm going to go dance. Coming?"

"Uh, yeah," Olivia replied before she quickly stoop up and scrambled after Alex who seemed to throw herself into the crowd. 'When she wants to let go she doesn't waste time.'

For the next hour Olivia found her body temperature steadly increasing from a combination of the hot dance floor and the gorgeous blonde in front of her that was moving and gyrating in ways that had Olivia's mouth running dry and her reptilian brain screaming to dance much much closer.

'_I wonder if you can spontaneously combust.'_ Olivia whimpered silently. Alex wasn't even dancing with her, she was in her own world having turned down anyone that tried to engage her attention. Brown eyes tracked the swaying, trim hips encased in the black skirt up to the woman's torso and long slender arms twisting above her head and her gaze continued on to be caught in a smoldering blue gaze and at once all the air in her lungs escaped in a rush.

'_Shit. I just got caught staring.'_ But instead of freaking out or running or one of the hundred other scenarios running through her mind Olivia watched dumbstruck as Alex moved forward, their gazes never breaking as Alex stepped right into Olivia's personal space and shot her a hot, if somewhat drunken stare that had Olivia's throat confusing in a nervous swallow and the apex of her legs twitching uncomfortably.

"Uhh…Alex?" Her voice was little more then a nervous squeak, but Alex didn't seem to notice. Though when her eyes swept around Olivia noticed a few amused glances being shot her way. _'Yeah laugh it up assholes.'_

Long arms slipping around her neck tore the detective's gaze back to the blonde. "What…what are you doing?" _'Dance. Don't talk, stop talking. DANCE! Move, kiss her! Do something!'_ Her primitive brain and libido were screaming.

"We're just two women right? That means we can do this." And suddenly she was pressed flushed against the still stunned brunette, turning so her butt was grinding tight against Olivia's lap. Alex reached back and took the detective's hands, before placing them on her hips and shooting a grin over her shoulder.

"Move with me, Olivia."

Her traitorous body responded to the order, pulling the blonde against her front and dropping her face into the crook of Alex' shoulder. She was in heaven just then, the woman of her dreams pulled tightly against her, the blonde's hand tangled in the strands of her hair, keeping the brunette's head in place but Olivia had no desire to move. The sweet, intoxicating scent of the blonde's skin and perfume mingled with the smells of sweat and heat gave Olivia a heady feeling and she just barely stopped herself from laying her lips upon the woman's skin.

She pulled back slightly when Alex turned her head, her blue eyes still smoldering. Ruby red lips were parted slightly and Olivia felt herself leaning in. She watched blue eyes slide shut before her own did, her body thrumming in anticipation with what was about to happen. Closer…closer…clos-

The smell of wine and beer drifted over Olivia's face and it was like a bucket of ice cold water on her senses. _'Jesus Christ, Alex is drunk. I cannot be doing this.'_

She pulled back quickly, watching as blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion before the woman's eyes opened and this time, with the sexual haze gone, Olivia was able to see the fully glazed look in her eyes.

'_Yep, she's trashed.'_ Cursing silently Olivia took Alex's hand and pulled her back to the table.

"Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Where are we going? And why didn't you kiss me?" In less then the blink of her eye Olivia watched the grown woman in front of her turn from drunk adult to a petulant five year old. If this had been a different situation Olivia knew she would have laughed. As it was she just barely kept from swallowing her tongue on the second question. Luckily she was able to recover quickly.

"I am taking you home and I didn't kiss you because you're drunk." She turned and caught Alex who had been leaning towards her but had leaned too far.

"So if I wasn't drunk, you'd of kissed me?"

Olivia bit her lip, ignoring the pleasurable feel of Alex's breasts pressing against her own and the soft skin under her hands. "Let's get you home. You are going to have a nasty headache tomorrow." She began to drag the blonde out of the club, ignoring the amused stares or the protests that were coming from the intoxicated Alex.

"I dun't wanna go. I'm having a good time."

"You are thoroughly trashed. Come on," Olivia said, grasping firmly onto the other woman's hand and finally managing to drag her outside. The cold air cleared away any lingering blur created from frustration and beer and Olivia took a deep breath. The air seemed to have an effect on Alex as well who swayed slightly, grabbing her head.

"Ooh," She groaned. "I kinda feel…" And suddenly blue eyes rolled back in her head and Olivia hastily grabbed her to keep her from hitting the concrete.

"Would you like me to call a cab?" The bouncer called.

"Really appreciate!" Olivia called back as she tried to adjust Alex in her arms a bit to a more comfortable position. "Damn councilor. You never go halfsies on things do you?" Olivia mumbled as the bouncer yelled that a cab would be here soon.

In the time it took for the cab to pull up to the curb Alex had come to, somewhat, and Olivia had cursed herself ten times over. _'You couldn't wait to make the realization just thirty seconds later? You had to do it when Alex was just about to kiss you. Your timing sucks Benson!'_

Opening the door Olivia gently settled Alex in then ran around and hopped in on the other side. Olivia had just given Alex's address when the blonde leaned to the side and rested her head on the surprised detective's shoulder. Her eyes were caught by the reflection of the driver in the rearview mirror. He had a wolfish grin that instantly grated on her nerves. Grabbing her purse Olivia pulled her gold badge and flashed it at the startled driver.

"Careful. Oogling a police officer and A.D.A. could be considered an offense, I would watch it if I were you," She growled, taking a devilish glee in the slight burst in speed.

'_Wow you are a bitch when you're sexually frustrated,'_ Her inner voice cackled and Olivia had to slap it silly to get it to shut up.

Soon they found themselves in front of Alex's apartment and after paying the man, and watching him quickly speed away, Olivia half held, half dragged the still very much inebriated blonde inside and to the elevator, not even wanting to attempt the stairs least they both fall over. Coming to the fifth floor they made their way to Alex's door where Olivia leaned Alex half against the wall so she could dig through the blonde's purse for her keys. Coming up triumphant a few moments later Olivia quickly unlocked the door.

"Hey Alex. Come on we're hom-at your apartment. Come on," She urged the blonde straight again, thankful she was too soused to hear her slip. The blonde nodded and straightened, stumbling into the apartment. Olivia just had time to close the door before she saw the blonde slap a hand over her mouth and race off down the short hallway accompanied soon by the sound of a slamming door.

Shaking her head Olivia went into the blonde's kitchen and took out four glasses. After filling one of them she walked to the bathroom and knocked. A low moan was her only answer so she opened the door to see Alex leaning over the toilet, her eyes screwed shut and her pale skin looking clammy.

Olivia felt her heart twinge at the pitiful sight and she knelt down next to the woman, tenderly brushing her hair from her face and holding them back as Alex once more lost the contents of her stomach. This happened a few more times until the blonde was shaking slightly from only dry heaves and Olivia flushed the toilet before gently helping her to stand by the sink so she could brush her teeth, worried slightly when Alex continued to lean on her.

"Not much of a drinker, aye councilor?" She joked softly, earning a baleful stare from the blonde.

"Thut up," Alex mumbled around her toothbrush and Olivia found herself smiling slightly.

'_If she wasn't drunk off her ass all that toothpaste around her mouth would look cute.'_ After the blonde finished with the sink Olivia picked up the glass of water and held it out to her. "Drink this. I have a few other glasses to fill. It will help with the hangover tomorrow."

She watched Alex drink it gingerly as she wet a washcloth and pressed it to the back of the blonde's neck. "Come on," She pulled the blonde out of the bathroom and back towards the front room and got her settled on the couch before going into the kitchen and filling the rest of the glasses. "I want you to drink all of these before you go to sleep."

Alex didn't answer, only continuing to drink. Olivia sat on the edge of the coffee table, keeping an eye on the woman. Twice Alex had gotten up to run into the bathroom, but before too long six glasses of water were in the blonde and Olivia figured that would be enough to stave off the worst of the hang over. She had been planning on getting Alex into her bedroom, but the blonde seemed to have different ideas as she curled up on the couch.

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, Olivia pulled off her jacket and shoes and pulled a throw over the other woman's body.

"Night Alex," she said softly as she started to get up.

"Liv?" The blonde asked quietly, blue eyes fluttering open.

Quickly kneeling back down Olivia took the outstretched hand in her own. "Yeah Alex."

"Thanks."

"Anytime councilor."

"How are you…still…single? So…sweet…" The blonde mumbled, quickly falling asleep. Olivia got up she took the empty glasses into the kitchen and deposited most of them into the sink. After refilling one and finding a bottle of aspirin she set them on the coffee table and moved towards the door.

She paused, the question still swirling around her head. "Because I did something stupid," She mumbled to herself, glancing back at the couch. "I fell for the impossible." Shaking her head sadly again she walked out, making sure the door was locked behind her.


End file.
